Portable electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, and netbooks, for example, are becoming increasingly prevalent with advances in technology and miniaturization. Important elements of portable electronic devices are the batteries that provide power to the devices. A battery generally comprises one or more electrochemical cells assembled in a self-contained package.
Because batteries are generally among the largest of components of which a portable electronic device is comprised, there are continuing efforts to design and produce battery packaging materials that are thinner, provide improved volumetric energy densities and form factors, provide improved safety and reliability, and reduce needs for “shielding” materials around the battery package.